


The Wedding Date snippet

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: In Another World series [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snippet, alternative universe, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: fake dating au nobody asked for - snippet





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was going well so far. Mom and dad were intrigued with his guest. Lamy and Cora were delighted he even brought anyone along. The many aunties and uncles from were all tittering and saying vague pleasantries when Law introduced his plus one. 

 

Luffy was playing the part rather well, Law admitted grudgingly. Well, to be fair, nobody got to ask anything more than “Oh, who is your date, Law?” because Law was steering the conversation quickly towards his studies, his residency and random anecdotes while constantly plying steaks onto Luffy’s foam dish to keep him occupied. While his actions seemed sweet from the outside, Law was  doing it to keep Luffy from blurting ‘You’ve got it wrong. I’m not dating Torao. I’m just here for the free food’ to everyone who bothered to ask. 

 

Still a few faces to greet and they will hide in the gardens to get away from the growing wedding guest crowd, Law told himself and Luffy could get that steak discount card for his efforts by just standing beside Law, wearing a suit. Luffy really outdone himself. Formal wear, technically would make anyone look sophisticated, made Luffy stand out a little more. 

 

Until someone finally got the guts to ask the million dollar question. 

 

“So, how did you two meet?” Of fucking course, it’d be Doflamingo to prod. “Law, you don’t seem to be have overlapping social circles to hang out with Mister Monkey.”

 

It was one of the top five questions anyone would expect if they decided to bring a significant other as a date on a big event like a friend’s wedding.   

 

Thank goodness Law had drawn a meticulous plan and went through with it with Luffy for hours beforehand in case anyone would ask. They even practiced kissing in case anyone wanted them to be mushy but that was besides the point…

 

“At school.” 

 

“In jail.” 

 

Law and Luffy blinked at each other. 

 

“The library.”

 

“Drug bust.” 

 

The blank look he received in return made Law suppress a grimace. The idiot forgot the plan. 

 

“No, Luffy. It was at school. We met through Biology class, because you were looking for a tutor.” Law quickly tried to salvage the situation. “Remember?”

 

“Really? I thought we ended it’s that one time we ended up together in Smokey’s car-” 

 

Law interrupted him immediately. 

 

“No, we didn’t! Before that! You were walking around in circles looking for a library and then a tutor. And I had to haul your lost ass back to the dorms.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yessss. You were failing Biology class so bad that the TA had to send you to me.” 

 

Law glared menacingly at Luffy.  _Get the hint, you idiot!_  

 

“All right, my bad then. I was lost back then, so you saved me. Thanks Torao.” 

 

Doflamingo let out his usual creepy laugh. 

 

Law shuddered inwardly. 

 

“Seems like you two are made for each other.” Doflamingo heralded dramatically, clapped Law on the shoulder and sauntered off, laughing all the way to his designated table. 

 

Why did it have to be Doflamingo? Did he realize something wrong? He probably would. He was the kind of person who would take one look at Law and simply know something was up. And Luffy made it easier by simply presenting the truth on a silver platter to the one person Law would rather not talk to on a wedding. 

 

“Great! Now he’s going to tell everyone.” Law grumbled. Everyone will end up looking disappointed with him for deceiving them. 

 

“Are we busted?” Luffy asked, as he stabbed four more steaks from the buffet table with his fork. 

 

“Most likely.” Law’s shoulders dropped. “We were doing so well too until now.” 

 

“Does that mean–” Luffy slumped. “No more food?” 

 

“Wait- how big is your stomach at this point? Didn’t I just give you like ten dishes of chicken and steak?” 

 

“I’ve still more room for the cake, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

 

Law dragged a hand across his face. Luffy is an idiot. And Law is an idiot too, for getting himself into this situation. He should have never asked Luffy to pretend to be his plus one. “We should go before Doffy tells everyone about us.”

 

“But why should we play pretend anyway? I actually think you’re a nice guy to be with. We should definitely make this official between us and tell them we were having a disagreement all the time.”

 

“… Is that a confession?” 

 

“No?”

 

“Luffy-” 

 

“Do you want it to be?”

 

“Luffy-ya, if you’ve confessed to me weeks ago, we wouldn’t be need to do this whole charade in the first place!” Law snapped.

 

“But it’s not a charade anymore. We’re now official!”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says me.” Luffy harrumphed. “Now, stop fretting and eat your food. The meat is getting cold.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something. Lawlu it is. Even if it’s snippet.
> 
> So— as you can see, they prob won’t ever be able to pull a fake date au. lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I’m too tired to fix some discrepancies but thank you for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the fake wedding date event. probably,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

Luffy is doing the Thing again. The Thing when he's so concentrated on a project, that his eyes sparkle and his smile widen and-

- _and_  Law's heart just  _fucking_  skips several beats too fast. 

"Stop that!" 

Luffy blinks at him from his homework. "Stop what?" 

"Doing that thing with your face when you’re happy. Stop it!" Law grumbles, before adding, "It’s making me nauseous."

"What does that even  _mean_? " Luffy looks at him as if Law's stupid, furrows his eyebrows together in confusion. "Being happy can't make you want to throw up! What do  _you_  have to do with anything with my face?"

"You'd be surprised." 

"Was something stuck on my face?" Luffy rubs the back of his hand over his cheeks. "Do I have paint on my face?" Well, technically yes. Splatters of green and pink have all dotted Luffy's face.

Which looks messy and Law's hands are itching to grab a towel to wipe Luffy's face clean, but the messiness is kinda cute, but that is technically besides the point! 

And Law's traitorous heart is just  _fucking_  beating too fast at this point. His face is starting to warm for no reason. "No-."

"Then what is  _this thing_? Something to eat?" Luffy prods him with a finger.

Law never had any problems with them sitting close before. He never had any problems with getting into each other's faces whenever they argue over the stupidest things before. But the Thing that is hard to explain when your fake-date (?) is leaning  _way_  too close into your personal space. Oh gosh, tooclosetooclosetooclose!

Law drops his face into his palm while his free hand shoves Luffy's face away. "Ugh, dammit. Never mind. Go sparkle elsewhere."  

Luffy squawks as he falls from the sofa he is sharing with Law. "For someone who's a genius, you make no sense at all, Torao." He grumbles and grabs his painting supplies to sit on the other side of the room. "I'll be over here while you can vomit there for all I care."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're doing that thing again. Stop it." 

"What?" 

"Stop it."

"Stop what, Torao?"

"Just--stop."

"Torao, are you stupid?"

"What kind of question is that? No, of course not!"

"See? That's what I mean. What are you even on about, Torao?"

"It's... it's making me nauseous."

 _"Again?"_ Luffy crosses his arms to glare at Law. "All right. If this is what's making you sick again, I'm going." 

"Wait! I'm not sick. I never said anything about being sick."

"So what's nauseous then? Nauseous of being here, with me?"

"Just-." Law aborts his long-winded explanation when he realizes Luffy's expression is looking more annoyed than he has ever looked before in Law's presence. The only time Law has ever seen him this annoyed was when he is trying to solve math problems Law gave him as homework. "You look so happy. Happy to be here." 

"Of course I am." Luffy glares at him. 

"... To be with me." Law finishes as he turns his face away in shame. 

After a long awkward silence, Luffy finally realizes, "... oh." 

"I am trying to make sense of why you're even... this happy." Law releases a hollowed sigh "I'm sorry about those comments. It wasn't my intention to insult you. It's just-- I'm not sure why you're happy to be here. With me."  

"Torao, you idiot." Luffy sighs and before Law could snap back like a cat raising its fur, Luffy presses his face into into Law's shoulder and relaxes. "I like you. Why wouldn't I be happy to be with you?"

"... I don't know."   

"That's it." Luffy says seriously. "We should go on a date!"

"What?"

"Clear your schedule. We're going out today."

"Wait, Luffy! 

"I know! We can go camping and mountain climbing today! Pack up, Torao! Let's go on an adventure trail! It'd be awesome!"

"You're not even listening--!" 

Luffy presses his lips to Law's jaw and darts off to get their backpacks ready.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to beat writer's block. Writing cute and OoC. Before a big writing event.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
